Too Close To Home
by TasteTheRainbow84
Summary: Set in the future after Griffin and Tucker. Jack and Ianto's youngest daughter, Emily-Rose is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Jack watched his sons as they both worked on capturing a weevil, there was a look of pride on his face as well as the protectiveness that was always there for his children. Griffin was sixteen and Tucker was twelve but he would always see them as his babies. Griffin was catching on quick, he had become a very handsome young man and worked well with his younger brother. Tucker, however, was going through his little troublemaking stage which Jack was trying his best to nip in the bud. The last thing he needed was his middle son to go over to the dark side so to speak.

"How're they doing?" Ianto asked, Jack turning to look as he heard the deep welsh accent of his husband, sixteen years they had been married and they were still going strong, just the occasional argument or so but otherwise everything was perfect in the Harkness-Jones household. "They're doing amazingly well….wait, what are you doing up sweetheart?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as his gaze rested on his youngest child. In Ianto's arms was the cutest little girl that anyone could come across. She was five years old and a proper daddy's little girl.

Jack had been overprotective over Emily-Rose since day one. Since she had been born premature and the cord around her neck. It was through Owen's quick thinking that he had gotten her out and straight into the incubator. She was the tiniest baby imaginable and Jack had requested that the baby be in his sights at all times, just so he could see that she was going to be alright.

"She was put down for her evening nap but she had a little accident in her bed, so Auntie Gwen is sorting it out for us….and as usual she was missing daddy. You can hold her if we're at a safe distance from Chompy over there…boys be careful!" he called over as they nearly became lunch to the weevil before working together and gaining the upperhand again. Jack nodded and took his daughter into his arms, holding her close to him and kissing her dark hair tenderly.

"Did my baby have a bad dream?" Jack asked softly as Ianto made his way over to sort his two boys out and to bring the weevil down. Emily-Rose looked at her father with big blue eyes and nodded. "Bad! Wanted daddy but you not there!" she pouted. It was getting to the point that all three children could pull off the Harkness pout and Jack fell for it everytime, more so with his youngest. "I was looking after your brothers…I'm sorry, you know daddy loves you and will look after you Emmy" Jack apologised, cuddling her in his arms after tracing her slight trace of a chin dimple. "Me know! Da said you would get me a teddy!" she told him with a little cheeky grin. "Oh did he now?" Jack asked making it loud enough for Ianto to hear before shrugging, "I guess I could get you one tomorrow though and a bowl of ice cream…what you think?" Jack laughed as Emily kissed all over his face in tiny butterfly kisses in response. "Guess that's a yes right?" he chuckled. "Yep yep yep!" she replied, gaining a roll of the eyes from Ianto. "You are not Ducky young lady. Jack get her in the SUV it's freezing out her" he scolded his lover. Jack nodded and started towards the car, and opening the back with his free hand. "Right, let's get you in your car seat" he smiled, already placing her into it. Completely unaware as were Ianto and his two sons that they were being watched in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack helped his sons with the weevil as Ianto sat with their daughter, handing her a bottle of apple juice, stroking her hair as she drank before bringing his attention to the scene that was going on between Jack and the boys.

"Oh come on dad! We're fine!" Griffin protested as he attempted to pull the weevil by its arms and not getting very far. "Yeah spoil sport!" Tucker joined in, pushing the other way. Jack rolled his eyes and got the weevil into a fireman's lift. "Yeah but if I leave you two at it, it'll be waking up and chomping on you for dinner".

The boys tailed after their father as he placed the weevil in the car boot of the SUV and made their way into the car themselves. Ianto smirked slightly but said nothing, ruffling his daughter's hair before getting into the front passenger seat and waiting for Jack.

* * *

After about ten minutes they were driving back to the Hub, the boys squabbling in the back causing Ianto to rub his temples before turning and raising an eyebrow at them. "Stop it! I will get you both put on paperwork duty if you don't stop the whole bickering between each other…you hear me?" he warned. "Sorry Da…" Griffin and Tucker apologised at the same time.

Jack chuckled and shook his head lightly in amusement. "Em, you alright sweetie?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder briefly. "Yep" she murmured, it was obvious that the little one was exhausted, Jack planned on getting her a bath, feeding her and then putting her down for the night with a bedtime story. They were on Cinderella at the moment.

He was too engrossed in thinking about his daughter, he didn't see the black van coming at him at full speed, barely registered the shouted warning from Ianto before the contact of the car crashing into the front bumper, grounding them to a halt.

Jack instantly started to get out of the car, he really didn't want this tonight. He just wanted a normal night spent with his husband and kids. "What the hell were you…" he trailed off, gasping as he came face to face with the gun, he hardly had time to react to it before he was shot in the head and he went down on the pavement.

Ianto was already getting out of the car, his first instinct on protecting his young as well as the worry about Jack. He hated seeing him die but right now, he had promised Jack that he would put the kids first if anything happened and by hell he was going to protect them even if he died doing it. He grunted as he was forced back into the side of the SUV, he managed to get a punch to the side of the person's face, there were two from what he would gather, the other being too close to comfort to his children. "Stay away from my ki..mpfh" he trailed off as lips locked onto his.

* * *

Gwen grabbed hold of Jack as he gasped fighting for breath as he revived. "Its alright Jack. Deep breaths" she coaxed. "Wh..what happened?" Jack managed, looking around him in bewilderment. Seeing his two boys wrapped up in warm blankets, he looked back at Gwen. "Are they alright?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. "Yeah, they're a little shaken and got hit around the head with what looks like a butt of a gun but they're ok" she told him. "Ianto?" he asked, glancing around for his husband. "Just working on him now, looks like someone's been playing with paralysing lipgloss…Jack, there's something we need to tell you. Emily…she's gone" Owen told him with a pained expression. "And I'm guessing you know who it is since only one person knows all about the effects of paralysing lip gloss mate" Owen added, with a pointed look in Jack's direction. Jack shook his head in shock, "What do you mean she's gone…." Jack trailed off knowing how stupid he sounded before letting Owen's latter words register in his muddled brain. "I'm going to kill him!" he growled, pushing the sleeve of his greatcoat up and hitting buttons on his wrist strap and connecting to the vortex manipulator that belonged to one Captain John Hart.


	3. Chapter 3

John Hart was in the most comfortable bed that he had ever been in. The covers loosely over him as he slept, dreaming of long legged blondes and brunettes. Things had taken a slow road since the time agency had closed down and he was the first to admit that he was beyond bored with his life at the moment.

He was located in London for the time being, it was ok for a place to rest his head and to cause a little bit of chaos but he was missing Jack and god forbid, he was even missing Jack's little 'team', there must be something wrong with him.

He was just at the part of being given a massage by one of the hot girls in his dream when the lotion in her hand starting to make a beeping noise. Wait…that wasn't right! It was his wrist strap!

Opening an eye and then the other reluctantly, John groaned as he sat up and reached for his vortex manipulator which was on the bedside table next to him and flipped it open pressing a couple of buttons, rolling his eyes as Jack appeared.

"Well well….look who it is. Miss me Jacky boy?" he asked with a little smirk. "Shut up John! This is serious! What the hell have you done with my daughter!" Jack shot at him, the anger making its way over the hologram. John looked at Jack in complete confusion. "I haven't touched Alice…hang on!" he signed, flipping his vortex manipulator closed and grabbing his clothes as fast as he could.

* * *

"What happened?" Ianto asked with a frown, Jack shook his head in mild confusion. He was so damn sure that it had been John but now he wasn't so sure. John had thought he meant Alice. Did he actually know that Ianto and himself had started a family? Probably not. "He disconnected…" he replied, looking at his husband. Ianto was still looking extremely pale and Gwen had gone to get him a hot water and lemon since she remembered that after paralysing lipgloss, it left a horrible after taste in your mouth for hours afterwards.

"So he's the asshole who took my baby sister?" Griffin scowled, his blue eyes flashing in hate. "Griffin! Don't start! Please don't start!" Jack sighed, rubbing his temples. "We don't know that squirt" Owen joined in with a shrug, using the nickname that he would use for Griffin, Tucker got the nickname of Prince of Pain of the Asses which usually got Owen a smack around the back of the head from Jack.

"Well its sorta obvious since what dad told us about him" Griffin argued, whipping his head to the side as he heard a noise just behind him. Tucker rolled his eyes as a figure made his way past him and looked to his dad and da for permission. "No!" Ianto warned, half smiling as Tucker slumped back in his seat with a sulky expression. "Never get to have any fun" he grumbled.

"I'm here! Now what the hell are you going on about Jack? You hit your head or something? You know I wouldn't touch Alice, I'm not that sort of person…well half the time anyway. Not to someone you care about" John started, frowning as Jack raised a hand to silence him. "I'm not talking about Alice! I'm talking about my youngest! Emily-Rose!" he growled at the other ex time agent. "Wait…_he_ knew about Alice and I didn't? I thought you trusted me Jack" Ianto sighed, the hurt in his blue eyes clear to see. Jack reached out and took his lover's hands tenderly and shook his head lightly. "He found out all on his lonesome, call it him having a big nose. Don't get jealous. He was spying Yan" he soothed.

John rolled his eyes as the two men spoke, letting his gaze wander around the room before finalising settling and noticing the two boys who were watching the scene in frustration. "Oh god! You and Eyecandy have been breeding then? Didn't take long did it?" he chuckled. "John, I'm warning you…." Jack snapped, his attention moving to his son as Griffin grabbed hold of the collar on John's military jacket and pulled him close. "Be quiet! Were you the one who took my baby sister? She's five years old, she doesn't deserve this. She's going to be scared and she'll want our dad more than ever! Start talking before I ask dad if I can give you a new hole to speak out of!" Griffin threatened.

John blinked for a few seconds before looking to Jack in surprise. "The mini you has spoken and why didn't you say that she was only a baby? Makes all the difference you know. And thank you for instantly thinking it was me!" John scowled. "Well they used paralysing lipgloss on Ianto! You learnt that trick from me! Who else would know?" Jack shot back. John sighed and looked around at everyone who was in the main hub. "How about….ex time agents? We all know the tricks of the trade" John suggested, watching as Jack paled. "There's more of you?" Owen asked intrigued. "Oh yeah, some really dedicated to bringing down a certain Jack Harkness, and the best way to get to him…go for his heart every single time" John concluded with a shrug. "We'll get her back…we have to" Jack added, getting up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Its so small!" a brunette woman commented as she held a tracker in between her index finger and thumb of her right hand. The tracker was something that Owen had placed in the back of the neck of Emily as well as the boys something that Jack had insisted on. A little chuckle came from the back as a dark haired handsome man came out of the shadows, pulling off his plastic gloves, which were smeared with blood.

"Harkness is slipping. Sure the tracker is tiny but anyone could find it if they scan the brat. And would you destroy that already Hol? He'll be finding his kid in no time otherwise!" the man scowled. "Harkness is a fool. Think he could just leave the agency of his own free will, ner huh. She still out Jase?" Holly asked him as she took hold of the small device and crushed it.

"She'll be out for a few more hours yet. Thank god! Don't think I could take the snivelling and whimpering for a moment longer!" Jason smirked. "Do you think its true? About Harkness being unable to die?" Holly asked him, turning from her spot on the sofa to look at her boyfriend. "Rumours are what they are Holly, but we'll find out soon enough. I shot him between the eyes and the end result was the same, one dead ex time agent American" Jason replied with a small shrug, before making his way over to his girl and pulling her roughly into his arms, nipping at her neck before pulling back. "But we have his kid here. Something he carried for all those nine months. Maybe he passed something on in her DNA. Fancy playing nurse whilst we explore how the brat works hm?" he asked with a devious little grin. Holly gave him a small grin of her own and nodded, "sounds like a great evening in Darlin'" she smirked, before taking his hand and leading him to the back room.

* * *

"Damn!" Jack exclaimed, kicking out at Toshiko's workstation and making his two sons jump in shock. Toshiko gave him a look of sympathy before starting to tap away at her keyboard again, trying her best to get a location for Emily's tracker.

"Its no use Tosh! They've done something to the chip! It's why the signal has just broken up. Its either been damaged or they've ki…." Jack trailed off, as Ianto came behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "None of that, she's fine. She's a Harkness-Jones right? A little fighter, like her daddy" he soothed, rolling his eyes as Jack chuckled, though there was little humour in it. "You're calling me little? Thanks Ianto".

"You know what I mean Jack. We'll get her back, we're working on it now. Just going to take longer" Ianto told him, though his eyes were haunted. "Much longer, you couldn't think of putting the tracer somewhere less obvious or easy to find Jack?" John joined in with a raised eyebrow. "What are you on about?" Jack asked, irritation in his voice.

John didn't seem to pick up the warning tone in Jack's voice and if he did, he chose to ignore it. "Oh come of it! In the back of the neck? I'll show you how easy it is to find…" he trailed off, walking behind Tucker and starting to move his vortex manipulator up and down whilst pressing buttons, after a while the device started to beep at him. "Found it! All they have to do Jack" John told him with a little bit of a smug grin which was quickly wiped off as Ianto took a threatening step towards the ex time agent.

"Ok, so you've proved a point. How the hell is that going to get my baby back?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes. John looked mildly lost at first before pointing at Toshiko. "How good are you at pin pointing other vortex manipulator signals…like mine and Jack's?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Toshiko stopped in mid type and shrugged a shoulder, "shouldn't be a problem. Might take me about a hour or so. But I need someone's wrist strap to work from, to have a clue what I'm looking for" she asked, smiling as Jack handed his over immediately. "Do me proud Tosh" Jack smiled, before turning and heading to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto found Jack sitting at his desk, flicking through a photo album. From the brown colour of the covering, Ianto instantly recognised it to be the photo album Jack was using for their children's photos as well as their photos as a couple. It was Jack's way of starting afresh and separating them from his old memories that lay in a box.

"Jack?" Ianto spoke quietly as he sat against the side of his husband's desk. "She was so tiny. I can remember when she was born; I was so scared to hold her in case I broke her. She was like fragile glass" Jack murmured as he looked at the photo of his daughter when she had been three days old. The picture also showed Jack holding Emily in his arms, looking utterly exhausted but happy, Ianto with one arm around Jack's shoulders and his free hand stroking Emily's head and the two boys sitting either side of Jack on the bed opposite each other, with big grins on their faces at meeting their new baby sister.

"She was a little fighter even then. Was premature and never gave up the fight. She'll be ok Jack, she has your blood in her" Ianto soothed, cupping his lover's cheek as he caught the first tear sliding down Jack's flawless cheek, quickly followed by a few more. "She'll be fine. I promise Jack" Ianto continued, stroking his husband's cheek tenderly.

"Do you really believe that Ianto? Because I'm trying so damn hard to believe that my baby is fine and you know what? I'm scared for her. You don't know the ones that I worked with as a Time Agent. They're dangerous and they don't give a damn who they hurt. They're certainly not going to care if they hurt a five year old that's in their hands. But I tell you something Ianto Jones, they're going to regret touching our child" Jack finished, a darkness in his eyes that Ianto had never really seen from Jack but he completely understood. Jack was going to kill them given the chance and he couldn't let him go there, couldn't let him go over the edge.

* * *

Gwen and Owen were observing the damaged SUV. "What did they hit her with? A couple of ten tonne lorries?" Owen asked with a shake of his head, ignoring Gwen's look of amusement.

"Her? You refer to the SUV as a she?" Gwen asked, stifling a giggle. "Well aren't most vehicles and things named after bloody women?" Owen shrugged. "I believe that's boats and ships Owen" Gwen replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Doesn't matter anyway, we need to find something that relates to Emily's kidnapping. Don't think we're going to find much to be honest. They snatched the kid and didn't leave prints….they know what they're doing. Bloody time agents, always causing problems. Are we sure that it's not Hart? I mean it does sound like something he'd do to get at Jack" Owen asked with narrowed eyes.

Gwen sighed and shook her head as she continued to check out their vehicle. "It's not him. You can tell from his eyes, he's a great liar but he does care about Jack. Also that was genuine surprise when he spotted Griffin and Tucker, he didn't know that Jack and Ianto had children, that they are now a family. He's helping Tosh with the vortex manipulator signals anyway. Let's give him a chance" Gwen replied, rolling her eyes as Owen glared at her. "Famous last words Gwenny! Famous last bloody words!" Owen snapped at her before trudging to the back of the SUV and checking it out.


	6. Chapter 6

John peered over Toshiko's shoulder, something that Toshiko personally couldn't stand. Even Jack had learned quickly that she loved to have her own personal space bubble and kept his distance when she typed.

"John…could you" she trailed off as something binged at her. "Your ready made oven just went off" John smirked at her, moving backwards as she went to swipe at him in annoyance. "Shut up John, this could be important" she snapped at him as she opened another window.

"It's an email" John commented as Toshiko rolled her eyes at him. "You've proven that you're observant…what?" she frowned as she noticed that John's eyes had widened. "Its from them…JACK!" John hollered, making Toshiko flinch from the attack on her eardrums.

His hollering brought Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Owen running to the main part of the Hub and to Toshiko's computer. "Did you have to holler? Jack and Ianto are both going through the pain of having a child taken from them, what if it's bad news John?" Gwen glared at him. John shrugged in response as Toshiko answered for him. "Because Jack would kill us if we kept something like this away from him. Jack's the boss".

"And not a poor excuse of a second command like you Gwennifer" Owen smirked, ducking as Gwen aimed to hit him on the back of his head. "Yes but I stole the title from you Owen. Because Jack thinks I'm a better leader" Gwen replied with a sweet smile, usually their bantering could be tolerated but the timing was completely off and Jack wasn't in the mood for it. "Stop it both of you! This isn't the time for jokes and playing around! Either act professional or get out of Torchwood!" Jack threatened.

Owen had learned quickly to believe Jack's threats and remained silent, staring intently at the screen like an answer was going to pop up any second but Gwen looked at Ianto in mild shock, looking for help but Ianto just shrugged placing a hand at Jack's lower back, "And I'll personally track you both down and force feed you Retcon" Ianto added, completely serious then brought his attention to the computer screen.

"What do we have Toshiko?" Jack asked with his arms folded. Toshiko looked at the screen like it was going to bite her and was grateful when John leaned across and opened the email for her. His eyes flickered over the words and then glanced to Jack. "Better read this Jack, it's for you. It has an attachment, looks like a media file. More than likely a sound file or video" John informed him. Ianto visibly shuddered at that information.

Jack took a breath and read the message, searching for Ianto's hand who took it and gripped it as he read it as well.

_Captain Jack Harkness_

_You've probably figured out that it was Time Agents who took your brat._

_You probably remember us as Jason Hayes and Holly Jackson._

_Anyway, your precious little girl isn't doing very well. Jason can be an asshole when it comes to operating on small things._

_If you want to see and help your child then meet us at the warehouse on the edge of Cardiff. The co-ordinates and directions are included at the end of this email. _

_We want YOU Captain Jack Harkness, you have a price to pay!_

_Nobody willingly leaves the Time Agency!_

_Yours affectionately_

_Holly_

"Affectionately? Ex girlfriend?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack shook his head and squeezed Ianto's hand reassuringly. "No, she had a thing with John once which he'll either deny or surprise me and admit. Jason is the worst though, never followed orders. Me and John were bad enough but he took the whole biscuit and universe. We need to go there and get Emily out" he sighed.

"What? You're walking into a trap Jack! That much is obvious!" Gwen protested. "I know it is! But what if it was Rhys or your child, what would you do Gwen?" Jack argued back. "I'd be doing what you're doing now Jack" Gwen admitted.

"Not to butt into an argument but does anyone want to pay attention to the attachment?" John asked with a roll of his eyes. Toshiko moved her mouse over it and double clicked it, before selecting it to download. "You had a relationship with this Holly then? You should go with Jack" Toshiko suggested. John shrugged at that, "well they don't know that I'm helping you lovely people out so I'll go and it wasn't a relationship, it was a way to pass the time, like Jack used to do with his eye candy. Only difference in the story was that Jack fell in love with his play toy". "John!" Jack warned followed with a "Oi!" from Ianto.

Owen had moved and was now looking over Tosh's shoulder at the video footage of what had happened to Emily. "Jesus! This is going to need everyone. Jack, I need you to think of something to get yourself out of this crap, Gwen and Tosh get my supplies, towels etc. Teaboy, you're staying with your sons, John you're backup to Jack" Owen ordered.

"But we want to go" Griffin frowned as Tucker nodded in agreement. "Oh no you're not. I want to go too but we're going to look after each other and make sure that the Med Bay is nice and comfy for when you're sister comes back. Plus I need you boys to keep me sane right now" Ianto told them sternly, smiling a little as they reluctantly agreed and started to go about cleaning the med bay.

"Look after them, I'll get in touch when we have Emily safe. I love you Yan, you and the boys and Em" Jack told him, kissing his lips gently then frowning as Ianto pushed him away gently. "Don't you dare say goodbye! If you're not going to fight back and make sure that they get their comeuppance without them being murdered of course then don't you dare say the L word. The boys need you, Emily needs you, the team needs you and I need you Jack Harkness. Now go get our daughter back and make me proud like you always do" Ianto told him seriously, a flash of something flickering in his blue eyes.

"I promise Ianto Jones" Jack grinned before making his way to the rest of his team. "Right! Let's go! Shoot if you have to but I want those sons of bitches brought back to the Hub alive. The main priority is getting my daughter out of there and back safe. I promised her Da! Any questions? Then lets go!" Jack ordered, already walking towards the exit with his team and John following behind, leaving Ianto and the boys behind to worry about Jack and Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

Five years ago

Owen glanced up as Jack more or less hobbled into the med bay, it was quite amusing really since Jack didn't have much of a bump, well not like he had with Griffin and Tucker, during the later stages of his pregnancies with the boys, he had been huge.

"Problems?" Owen asked with a slight smirk. "I'm fine! Just a very kicky baby this one. She almost kicked Yan out of bed last night" Jack chuckled, running a hand over his stomach affectionately.

"Really? Makes a change from it being you then Harkness" Owen smirked, rolling his eyes as Jack gave him a death glare. "I didn't kick him out of the bed on purpose! I was uncomfortable and forgot he was there…" Jack trailed off, shrugging lamely.

"Your hormonal mood swings are a lot to be desired Harkness. But I can foresee a certain daughter of yours being the one in the middle of the bed when she's in the toddling stages…am I right?" Owen asked. "Well the boys used to sleep in the middle when they were small…" Jack shot back, a little too defensively.

"What are you doing here anyway Harkness? You're nearly in your sixth month and you should be resting not bothering me. So go and find Ianto and have a bit of a bonding session with Little Miss Kicky" Owen ordered, turning and going back to what he was doing, working on an alien autopsy.

Jack rolled his eyes and took a breath, already heading up the stairs before hunching over and gasping in pain. "Owen…something's wrong!" he cried out, looking back at the young medic with fear in his blue eyes. "Wrong?" Owen asked as he darted up the short flight of steps to Jack's side and trying his best to manoeuvre Jack so he could get to his stomach.

"As in it really hurts and I can't feel the baby moving!" Jack snapped, watching Owen carefully as the medic recoiled and pulled him up. "With me now! You're bleeding! Tosh…Gwen! Get down here now! Where's Teaboy?" Owen shouted, commanding Jack first as he helped him down to the med bay again and connecting to Tosh and Gwen's comms.

"He's took the boys out for a McDonalds" Gwen replied on her comm., "what's happening Owen?" she added in concern. "Jack's losi…. it's the baby" Owen started before clearing his throat and went with the simple reply. He couldn't afford Jack freaking out, he had to keep him calm and he had to do his damn job and save this baby.

"We're on our way" Gwen replied, breaking into a run.

"Owen, please don't let anything happen to my child. I picked you because you were the very best medic now prove it to me!" Jack growled at him as he lay down on the gurney and pulled his shirt up. "I know Jack and I know you're not going to like my answer. The baby needs to come out; I need to perform a C-Section. The rest is up to her but I have a feeling she's a little fighter since she was playing beat up daddy inside you with the kicking rounds Harkness!" Owen informed him.

"What? You can't do that! I'm barely in my sixth month like you said Owen! I could lose her!" Jack snapped, his voice slightly high pitched. "And we can't take the risk of leaving her in there and losing her anyway!" Owen snapped back, giving Jack a 'don't you trust me?' look.

"Alright! I get your point…just take care of her" Jack sighed, looking up as he heard the thundering footsteps of Gwen and Tosh on the stairs. "Is she alright? Jack?" Gwen and Tosh asked together, stopping in midstep as Owen raised a hand at them. "Stop right there you two. No panicking, you've just become nurses. Tosh, I need you to calm Jack down. Gwen, help me on this end. Towels, water and whatever else I need. You know the drill we've done this twice before" Owen ordered.

"Yes but that was years ago. Why do you and Ianto have the huge age gaps so we forget everything? Tucker's eight years old and Griffin's twelve for crying out loud" Gwen complained.

"Because we've been busy….I need Ianto here" Jack told him with a look that said don't even try to argue with me. "I'll go, shouldn't take me long" Tosh smiled, already grabbing her handbag and heading up the stairs. "Don't worry Jack, Owen will make everything right" she added with a look of affection towards Owen who completely missed it since he was in the middle of injecting Jack with some substance or other. "Thanks Tosh" Jack smiled, the smile quickly turning into a grimace as another rush of pain went through him.

"Gwen, have you got the incubator set up?" Owen asked as he started to work on opening Jack up, ignoring the occasional whimper from Jack. It was plain disturbing to hear his boss in such a vulnerable mood. "Yep! All ready for the little one…right, what do you need me to do?" she asked all business like. "I need you to hold Jack's hand, tell him that Teaboy is on the way and that the baby is going to be just fine" Owen replied, talking like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Gwen supposed that it was.

* * *

Ianto ran into the med bay looking a little dishevelled as his boys came trotting up behind him. "Jack?" he called glancing around. "Over here…come on you three, I have someone I want you to meet" Jack called back.

Jack was looking a little too comfortable on the gurney and it was only when Ianto looked properly, he spotted the incubator next to Jack. "I told Owen that I didn't want her out of my sight. We almost lost her. She wasn't breathing.." Jack explained to Ianto, his voice breaking slightly. "But she is now. That's all that matters" Ianto soothed, moving to look at the tiny body.

"She's really tiny. I was scared to hold her, she filled my two palms…" Jack chuckled, turning on the bed slightly, grimacing at the slight pain in his abdomen then reached over to take the tiny hand.

"You can hold her if you want Teaboy, just be careful. The boys…they can meet their new little sister but no touching until she's stronger. Last thing we need is her being accidentally dropped or them being a tiny bit rough with her" Owen warned.

"The boys would be gentle with her. They usually are with things smaller than them. We raised them right" Jack frowned, watching as Ianto got the small baby out of the incubator and smiled as the Welshman rocked the baby. "And Ianto has always been a great father to the kids" Jack added.

"Have we thought of a name?" Gwen asked as she and Tosh came into view. Jack looked at Ianto who nodded at him. "We've decided to call her Emily Rose" Jack announced proudly.

"Bit American isn't it? Poor Yan only got away with a welsh name for Griffin because you thought it was catchy" Owen smirked. Ianto rolled his eyes and moved so his boys could see and kiss their sister. "I happen to like the name Emily and well Rose was Jack's friend. I got to name Griffin and middle name Tucker…Jack's carried them for nine months so he gets the right" Ianto shrugged, defending his husband.

"That was a bit of a mouthful that didn't make much sense Teaboy" Owen smirked before looking to Gwen and Tosh who were looking like they wanted to leap on top of the baby girl and cover her with girly cuddles and kisses. "Right you two…out! Leave the parents and their young to bond over the new arrival…move faster" Owen ordered, winking at Jack and Ianto before making his own leave. "I'll be back in half hour to check on her, then you are resting Captain Harkness. Don't care if you're immortal or not, you follow the Doctor's orders" he added.

Jack rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to his family, his daughter sleeping in his arms. "Can't we hold her daddy?" Tucker asked with a pout. "We can't, you heard what Uncle Owen said Tuck" Griffin replied instead. "In a few days boys, right now you can just look" Jack told him, gazing up at Ianto. "We're doing it again…trying to run Torchwood with a small baby". Ianto just smiled at that, ruffling Griffin's and then Tucker's hair. "Makes it all the more fun Jack. Call it a challenge".

* * *

Now

Owen, Tosh and Gwen both tried to keep themselves still as the SUV tore through the streets of Cardiff. "Oi Harkness! Slow down! Unlike some people we can't come back to life when we die!" Owen shouted, turning in the front passenger seat as Jack overtook a black mini.

"I know you're worried about your daughter but like Owen says, we're not going to be much use if we crash Jack!" Gwen joined in. Jack took a breath, and glanced at them before bringing his attention back to the road.

"I know how to drive guys! I just need to get to where my child is! You've all agreed that I'm the faster driver and the safest! Now just let me drive!" Jack reminded them sharply. Everyone didn't have a comeback for that and they just nodded. All of them worried about Emily's fate.

* * *

Ianto kept himself busy by making the boys their lunch. They had installed a few basic items so they could keep their kids off the junk food. For quickness, Ianto was working on making them a sandwich each. For Griffin, a cheese and salad and for Tucker, a tuna and cucumber.

He wasn't completely forgiving of Jack. Every single time he had to stay behind with the children. Of course, he would rather keep an eye on his own brood but sometimes he wanted to be out helping, doing his job. Especially when one of his own children was in danger and he wasn't allowed to leave the hub.

"Right boys, what drinks do you want?" he called, raising an eyebrow as Tucker came into the small kitchen. "Coke and Griffin's gone…." Tucker smirked. Ianto closed his eyes and turned around to face his middle child slowly. "What? What do you mean that your brother is gone? Tucker!" Ianto asked sternly. "As in he left a few minutes after Dad and the others. You know what he's like Da" Tucker shrugged.

Ianto sighed in frustration and walked out of the kitchen. "Right, you're coming with me to find your brother! The Sudan isn't as impressive as the SUV but its transport. Griffin is beyond grounded" he grumbled, directing his son out of the Hub.


	8. Chapter 8

Holly sat next to an unconscious and badly injured Emily and ran a hand through the child's hair. She couldn't quite help it, she felt guilty and that was a rare emotion for her. She didn't really give a toss about the human race, they were just rats, vermin running over the earth.

"I'm sorry little one. I didn't want him to hurt you so badly but my boy does tend to get carried away. See he doesn't like your daddy and wants to make him suffer. But we can't let you go…" she sighed.

"Not feeling all maternal are you babe?" Jason asked with a slight smirk as he crouched down on the other side of Emily, playing with his penknife. "Don't you think you've done enough damage? Playing is one thing, mutilating the poor thing is another; Jack Harkness is going to kill you and me! We both know it! He's a dark son of a…" she trailed off as she saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes. "What?" she snapped.

Jason trailed the tip of his blade across Emily's cheek whilst he stared at Holly. "Its his kid, not just a simple child. The whole point of hurting him as badly as we can" he explained, digging the tip of the blade into Emily's skin.

Holly almost growled at him and pushed him back, unintentionally cutting Emily's cheek in the process. She took a shaky breath as she saw fresh blood run down and drip from the child' s chin. "I don't care! She's what? Four…Five? Its wrong! I'm always good for a having a blast but this is different, so back off!" she snapped, gasping as he grabbed hold of her roughly and pushed her against the nearest freezing cold wall.

"Lovers tiff? You know you two never really were well matched. Now me and you Holly, we made the planets move didn't we darling?" a voice came out of the darkness ending in an amused chuckle.

Wiggling out of Jason's grip, Holly peered into the darkness, a small smile already tugging on her mouth, she recognised that voice anywhere. "John? What are you doing here?" she asked in glee.

"Well I made a promise…" John shrugged, coming into the light. "What sort of promise? And you keep them? You've got to kidding me Hart!" Jason sneered. "To help me!" Jack joined in, glancing at the table that his daughter was on then back at the two ex time agents. "Owen…"

"Already on my way Harkness!" Owen replied, pulling Tosh with him as he started to check the small child out. Tosh looked at the blood covered Emily and then at Owen in alarm. "Owen…I don't think we can" she started. "No! We have to. She's in an extremely bad way but we need to get her back to the Hub. Give me your jacket…" Owen ordered.

"What made you think that you could get away with this Jason? I always thought you were smart…obviously you're not or you wouldn't have made the mistake of touching my family" Jack frowned. "Because you deserve it! The immortal Jack Harkness, doesn't give a rat's ass about those around him then why should you? You can't die!" Jason shot back. Jack took a calm breath and spoke just as calmly which given the circumstances surprised the rest of his team but not John, he knew exactly how Jack could be when something or someone he loved was threatened.

"Just because I can't die doesn't mean that I just stop caring. I love more than ever, knowing that I will outlive my children and every second is precious. When people like you threaten my blood then yes I care more than ever and right now I wouldn't think twice about shooting you on the spot!" Jack growled.

John opened his mouth about to add something when he turned his head as a figure rushed past him. "Griffin!" he suddenly shouted as his gaze focussed on the figure.

Ianto was already on it though and pushed Tucker to John. "Stay with John! You hear me?" Ianto ordered before grabbing hold of his son's shoulder and giving him a sharp push backwards. "What did I tell you?" he snapped, the concern radiating off him. Jack also looked less than pleased at the sight of not one but two sons but by the look of it, Griffin had been the one who had been sneaking off and straight into a grounding that Jack was figuring would last a few weeks.

"I'm sorry Da, I just wanted to help!" Griffin protested. "Go to your brother!" Ianto replied, turning, his intention on getting to Owen and Tosh to see what was happening with his small daughter. He didn't get that far. Whilst everyone had been distracted by the newcomers in the building, Jason had managed to move and was now in front of Ianto. "IANTO!" Jack shouted as the other man drove his penknife straight into Ianto's stomach and twisted it.

As Ianto crumpled to the floor, Jack had already pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Jason through the head before bringing his attention to the still figure on the floor. Owen had already sprung into action though it took Jack a few seconds to move as his mind went through the 'this is not happening' stage. "Jack! I need your help!" Owen shouted, snapping Jack out of his reverie. "Is he alright? God, no no no. Not Ianto. I can't lose him" Jack repeated over and over, pulling the Welshman into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack sat between Ianto and Emily in the med bay. Holding onto Ianto's hand, he managed to keep a vigil on both of them. Even though Owen had told him to get some rest, Jack had refused to and remained with his loved ones.

Emily and Ianto were both in comas. Owen had worked on both of them for over eight hours since their injuries were severe.

Emily had suffered from internal bleeding, broken bones and severe bruising. Owen had managed to get her stable even with Jack hovering around like a mother hen. Ianto had stopped breathing briefly and had now been set up with life support. Both were very lucky to still be alive but again they weren't out of the woods yet either.

John had taken Holly down to the cells and remained with her. Jack wasn't entirely sure if there were feelings there but all he knew was that he wanted the woman out of his sight before she got a bullet between the eyes, the only reason she hadn't was because John had stopped him. Apparently he could see good in her, Jack wasn't so certain about that. John had a chance to change if he took it but some just couldn't be changed no matter how hard a person tried.

Jack looked up as Owen made an appearance. He was checking on his patients every half hour or so. "How they doing? Any change?" Owen asked professionally as well as a concerned friend and uncle. "They're still the same. Guess that's a good thing since they're not getting worse. Owen, when Emily comes around. When she's strong enough, I want you to give her a small dose of Retcon" Jack told him seriously, squeezing Ianto's hand gently as he turned to brush a strand of dark hair away from Emily's face gently.

"Jack, I don't know if I can do that. Ianto would have a go, you know he would, not after…" Owen trailed off. "Not after the 456. I know. But like I said last time I made the decision to give my children Retcon, the reasons were simple. 1. I wasn't going to have my children terrified of aliens because of the 456 and 2. What Agent Johnson did to Griffin and Emily…they needed to forget it. Plus me and Ianto were planning on taking them to London for their holidays. I don't want them remembering fear and pain there do I? It was for their own goods" Jack bit back defensively.

"Well lucky we had the children when the 456 paid a visit since all that scary talking through the children part, we had test subjects but that's not the point. This is different Jack. This isn't aliens, this is human beings who wanted to get at you by hurting your child. Other people have to get on normally, not give them a drug to make them forget" Owen pointed out.

"Yeah but most families don't have a father who is technically the mother, the said father being unable to die and both parents working for a dangerous company that takes out aliens. I mean their godfather is a Timelord for crying out loud" Jack shrugged. "When you put it like that…" Owen smirked. "Anyway most people would find that completely freaky but your children love it. They love Janet and Myfannwy and most of all they love you and Ianto. They have Torchwood in their blood, you can tell" Owen added, ignoring the look that Jack gave him when he used the term freaky. "They're safe with you".

"Daddy…"

Jack turned his head swiftly to the left as he heard the weak voice of his daughter, letting go of Ianto's hand gently and sitting on the bed next to his little girl. "Emily? Its ok baby, Daddy's here. You're safe. I promise" he soothed, stroking her cheek with his thumb tenderly.

Emily opened her clear blue eyes slowly and started to cry. Owen looked like he wanted to jump in there and give her an examination but right now she needed Jack more than a prodding. He knew that the child would be very scared and just wanted to be held by her daddy so he stayed back. Then felt better of it and checked on Ianto instead.

Jack glanced at Owen giving him a grateful look when he was given the permission to touch Emily. "Come on now, its alright. Shh" Jack continued to sooth, very gently getting Emily out of the bed covers and onto his lap. Wrapping her up in a warm blanket, he started to rock her gently in his arms, kissing her hair.

As she started to settle against him, Jack stood up, still rocking her gently and looked at Ianto. He was still dead to the world and that concerned Jack. "Owen, could you get Em some Ribena? I would go but I don't want to leave his side just yet….then you can give her a lookover" he added at the look that Owen was giving him.

"Da? Want Da!" Emily cried, clinging to Jack's braces. Jack couldn't help a small tear leave his eye and trickle down his cheek. He turned his daughter so her face was against his chest and she couldn't see his emotions, though she was quite an intelligent child and probably knew that he was crying and upset. "He's sleeping angel. You can have a cuddle when he wakes up" Jack promised, glancing at Ianto's still form. 'and that means you have to make sure I keep that promise' he thought. "When wake up?" Emily persisted. "I don't know baby, soon.".


	10. Chapter 10

Jack had settled Emily down again and watched as his youngest slept. Owen had to give her something to help her sleep since she was in a lot of extreme pain and was screaming the place down whenever Jack tried to assess the damage.

"I'll try and get her to let you look at her later Owen. She's a little traumatised at the moment" Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair and making his fringe stick up slightly.

"Its to be expected Harkness. She's been through hell and she senses something about Teaboy. Just let her rest. I really shouldn't have let you cuddle her for so long. The broken bones…." Owen trailed off.

"I accidentally hurt her more. I know. I just wanted to hold her, reassure her, let her know that she was safe. That I'll protect her and will never let her down again" Jack responded quietly. "I just wish Ianto would wake up, he's my anchor in so many ways. He's great with the kids and most of all, he figured out how to domesticate me. He's so special and I don't tell him enough" Jack told Owen truthfully.

"Because I'd probably start blushing and that would be embarrassing though you seem to love it" a weak voice butted in. It took Jack a few seconds to realise who had spoken and then he was off his feet and hovering over Ianto. "You're ok? You're alive?" Jack asked, tentatively touching Ianto's cheek.

"Well unless there's been glove activity and if there has been, we're so over Jack Harkness then yes I'm alive. As to am I ok? I feel like I've been run over by a truck at high speed. Now how's my little girl?" Ianto chuckled, nuzzling weakly into Jack's touch.

"She's fine. Obviously feeling the sting of being hurt but Owen says she's doing well. She's been asking for you. Actually I need to have a little chat with our guest then check on Griffin to make sure he's doing what I left him doing" Jack sighed.

"Griffin knows he's done wrong Jack. I guess he's feeling bad enough over the consequences of his actions. He's learnt his lesson. But knowing you, you've still grounded him am I right?" Ianto chuckled, before frowning.

"You alright?" Jack asked concerned. Ianto rolled his eyes and tentatively touched his stomach. "Stop mother henning, that's not the Jack I fell in love with and I won't stand being treated like glass, I'm stronger than that and you know it. I just found out that it's a little too soon to be laughing or chuckling, just a tiny bit of pain that I'm sure Owen will fix with his cocktail of painkillers" Ianto replied, giving his husband a look that said it all. Jack knew then just why he loved Ianto Jones. Everyone underestimated Ianto, they saw the innocent breakable Welshman when in truth, Ianto was completely opposite and passionate about what he loved, which included his job, friends and most of all his family.

"Just as long as you are ok and yes he's grounded for about two months. He's on paperwork and to do what he's told duty. He should be with Gwen at the moment helping her with her report" Jack told Ianto with a little sigh. "And Tucker? Its really quiet in here so where is he?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow. Their middle child could be a little hellion at times and it was rare for Jack to let him out of his sight even for one second, never mind fifteen minutes.

"He's with Tosh. She's giving him his English lesson. You know that he's still under home schooling. Griffin finished last year so I can't punish him that way…not that learning is a punishment" he amended as Owen glared at him. "Right, leave my patients alone. You can come back later and attempt to feed your daughter and stop Ianto from scarpering off…you know what I mean Teaboy, going back to work too early, you need to heal and rest". Ianto raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging, "scarpering? That's a manly term but since you're the Doctor and everything, then alright I'll rest. I'd rather be near Emily anyway" Ianto smiled, closing his eyes briefly as Jack kissed his forehead and then applied the same kiss to Emily's. "Rest! I'll be back later" Jack whispered before taking his leave and heading down to the cells to have a confrontation with Holly.


	11. Chapter 11

John looked up as Jack entered the cells, Jack still had a dark look in his eyes and it made John want to shudder. Holly was going to regret trying to turn Jack's life upside down.

"John…can you leave us alone for a little while? I need to talk to our 'guest'" Jack spoke quietly, the tone showing that it wasn't a question, just an order. "I don't think that's such a good idea Jack, you need someone with you" John started to argue.

Jack looked at him, well glared at him would have been a better description. "Out! This is between me and Holly. Your family wasn't nearly destroyed John".

"Alright but I'll get Gwen to keep an eye on the CCTV. Don't want you doing anything stupid now do we?" John replied, shrugging and making his way back up to the main part of the hub.

Jack rolled his eyes as his former partner swaggered out of sight but deep down he knew that John was only trying to look out for him. No matter what, that man had never really stopped caring about him and Jack hoped that John was changing for the good and that he had finally realised that nothing was ever going to happen between him and Jack ever again and that Jack's loyalty remained to Ianto and always would.

"You two used to be quite the couple you know? Everyone said so" Holly smirked, taking a step back as Jack turned to face her and took a step towards the cell that she was in. "Did I say that you could speak?" Jack growled. Holly raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "didn't think I needed permission to. Poor Jack Harkness, all lost and kitteny" she laughed lightly.

"That's _Captain_ to you and whilst you're in my custody, you need permission to breathe! What made you think you could get away with all this Holly? You knew what the consequences would be in kidnapping my child and the icing on the cake? Nearly killing my husband" Jack snapped.

"Because you deserved it! You abandoned us! Because you felt all freaking noble and you what…. wanted a new life, to live a lie? We just wanted to bring you down a bit and you know what? You still come out on top! My boyfriend is dead because of you!" Holly snapped back, almost throwing herself against the glass door of the cell.

Jack stood his ground though, he had spent most of his immortal life running away from things but now he was going to stand there and face it. "Sure, I admit that but since your boyfriend stabbed my lover just a few moments before then I'm sure you can understand my actions".

"You know what? Screw your actions! You took someone I loved so I'm returning the favour!" Holly screamed at Jack.

Jack took a deep steadying breath and looked her dead on. "Holly when exactly did you lose your mind? You started this whole thing after all".

Holly looked at Jack calmly as she lifted her arm and started to press some buttons on her vortex manipulator. "See, John isn't as fast either. Should have removed the wrist strap the twit. Mine may be more feminine and way smaller than yours and Johnny boy's or even Jason but its still got a hell of a lot of power Harky" she chuckled darkly. "You have about an hour…a half if your lucky to say your goodbyes to your brat" she informed him as she smiled satisfactory as she finished what she was doing.

"What have you done? Holly! What have you done?" Jack asked, slightly high pitched as it usually did when he was mightily stressed or upset.

"Did you really think we wouldn't be prepared for this? The great rescue? We inserted a really small vial of poison into your daughter's body and it was set to open when instructed by the vortex manipulator….better run puppy" she laughed.

Jack gave her a hateful look before turning on his heel and running up the stairs. "I'll be back to finish with you when my daughter is cured!" he spat. "Yeah yeah, you promise now" she sing songed back at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack bounded up the stairs, his main goal at getting to the med bay. Pressing his comms, he spoke fast and breathlessly. "Ianto?? Owen?? How's Emily? Someone answer me!"

"Jack?" Ianto replied, sounding utterly confused, a few seconds later Owen replied on his comms. "What is it Harkness? She's fine, having a cuddle with Ianto. What's wrong?" Owen asked.

"Holly said that she's poisoned her. Just check her out Owen. Please!" Jack shot at him as he made his way into the med bay making both men jump. They forgot that Jack was actually quite fast when he ran, probably from all the running with The Doctor in the past.

"Ok, I'll check her out. She's going to pull a tantrum if I keep poking her about. She's sore" Owen pointed out as he grabbed his supplies again. The little girl was exhausted and frightened. She had settled as soon as Ianto had taken her into his arms but Ianto was weak himself. It was proving to be difficult for Owen to keep checking on them due to that fact, he wanted to leave them so they could rest and recover naturally.

Emily looked at her father miserably. "Want sleep Daddy!" she pouted, trying to hide in Ianto who kissed the top of her head gently. "I know princess but I just want to see that you're ok. Then you can go to sleep, I promise" Jack replied gently, crouching down in front of his daughter and taking her hand, rubbing her knuckles tenderly.

"How you feeling Yan?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off his daughter. Terrified of taking his eyes off her, paranoid that if he did then something would happen to her. Ianto picked up on it immediately and gave his lover an understanding look.

"Pretty sore and have a slight headache but our little lady has to come first at the moment. I'm out of the horrible dark woods according to Owen so don't worry about me Cariad" Ianto half smiled.

Jack brought his gaze to Ianto for a few seconds before bringing his attention back to Emily. "Just rest ok? I don't want to lose you Ianto" he replied quietly. Ianto sighed and nodded, knowing that when Jack was in this mood, it was just best to agree then remain quiet.

Owen crouched down next to Jack and started to check Emily over gently and carefully. "I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for Jack. Her vitals are strong and there's no sign of anything that shouldn't be in there. You sure that the girl didn't want to scare you Jack?" Owen asked seriously.

"She wouldn't have just done that to make me react like that. She would know the consequences at trying to piss me off" Jack replied with a sigh, his eyes widening as his daughter suddenly collapsed against Ianto, convulsing.

"See! I told you!" Jack shouted alarmed, trying his best to stop his daughter from hurting herself. "Jack! No! You'll hurt her trying to stop the convulsions. Just let her ride it out, she'll be ok" Owen warned sharply.

"She won't. Not without a cure. Holly's clever, I'll give her that but she's also forgotten that I have a working vortex manipulator. I'll be back in a hour or so, can never get my wrist strap to bring me back to the right second" John said, making all three men turn to look at him.

"Where are you going?" Jack snapped, as he stroked his daughter's hair gently. She had stopped fitting and Ianto had passed her to Jack so he could cradle his unconscious daughter. Ianto had laid back down due to Owen's orders and looked between Jack and John tiredly.

"I'm going to save your daughter! Where you think I'm going? Around the world in eighty days? I know where to find the cure!" John told him huffily before pressing a few buttons on his wrist strap and disappearing.

"Do you think he will?" Ianto asked weakly, causing Jack to look up in alarm. "Ianto? You ok?" Jack asked softly. Ianto was already closing his eyes again but stopped at Jack's tone. "Yes, just really tired. I've got Owen telling me to rest but how can I when my baby girl is dying?" he asked.

"Because you need to. Your body and the amount of drugs you're on are making you tired. Just rest Teaboy. We'll look after Emily" Owen replied, glancing at Jack as he stood up, still cradling his daughter and sitting on the other bed with her in his arms, watching as Ianto reluctantly settled down again.

"So will he?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow, looking directly at Jack. "I dunno Owen. I hope so but we're talking about John here. He may surprise us both or he could be lying once again but he knows if he lied to me and my daughter dies, I'll be gunning for him. Just work on seeing what this poison is in the meantime" Jack sighed. Owen nodded and glanced to Emily, "you know I will. My niece's life is on the line and no way am I losing her".


	13. Chapter 13

Jack swallowed hard as he tried to keep his tears at bay. Breaking down now wasn't going to help anyone and his daughter needed him more than anything now, he couldn't let her down and give up.

Taking a shaky breath, Jack took the bowl that Owen had offered him and wrung out the excess water out of the cloth that was inside it. Very gently, he started to wipe the cold cloth against his daughter's skin trying to bring down her raging fever.

"Its ok baby. Daddy's here and I'm going to look after you. I promise" he whispered, keeping her small body against him as he continued to try and cool her down. He couldn't think of anything else to make her comfortable and Owen was coming in and out, trying to slow down the poison, whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working and Jack wasn't about to complain about it, he just hated having to put all his trust into John Hart. John was the most untrustworthy creature on the planet and possibly in the entire universe but maybe this once, John would prove him wrong.

Jack jumped slightly as Ianto moved onto the bed with him and their daughter. He hadn't even noticed that Ianto had woken up, he was that involved in trying to take care of their daughter. But on the plus side, Ianto was starting to look a little better, the colour had come back into his cheeks and he seemed stronger than he had been a few hours earlier, it was amazing what a little bit of sleep did, and possibly a little worry for their little one, Jack figured.

"How's she doing?" Ianto asked softly, taking the cloth off Jack when he offered it to him and started to take over gently wiping the cloth trying to break the fever.

"She's a little fighter but then she has us as parents. It had to rub off" Jack smiled, kissing Ianto gently. "How are you feeling? You do look much better though, I must say. Soon will have that spring in your step again" Jack asked, trying to lighten up the mood a little bit and failing miserably.

"Yes, I'll be back to being a lamb. I'm fine Jack" Ianto replied as he kept his gaze on his daughter. "I'm sorry Ianto, do you forgive me? I know I screwed up badly" Jack sighed. "You're always forgiven Jack, there's nothing to forgive" Ianto replied softly.

* * *

John Hart stood at the market stall in a distant world waiting for Aria to make her appearance. He knew the symptoms of the child's reaction to the poison and knew where the bitch had gotten the vial. Now all he had to do was talk Aria into giving him the antidote. The only two things in his favour were their history and the fact that the woman had a soft spot for children.

"Aria! You look gorgeous as always" John grinned as he finally spotted the woman come to her stall. Aria was mocha skinned and had soulful chocolate brown eyes, she was beautiful, a vision. He had to wonder why he had let her go in the first place. Oh yes he did, the reason was Jack Harkness.

"What do you want John? You only start the sweet talking crap when you want something? Whatever you want, I'm fresh out! Now go away! You're not welcome here!" Aria shot at him, narrowing her eyes at him in dislike.

"Look! I'll go but I need your help. A woman came here, her name was Holly, you may know her as an ex time agent but she bought something from you. A vial of poison, now I know she got it from you since you're the only one brave enough around her to actually stock it" John explained.

"What I sell to my customers is confidential and plain none of your business John Hart. You have to go now alright?" Aria told him, clearly getting frustrated with him.

John took a breath and shook his head, taking a step forward and taking her by the arm as gently as he could manage and that was proving difficult in the state of mind he was in at the moment.

"Aria! I know your rules and regulations, I sure had to break them enough in the past as you know but this is different. She poisoned a five year old girl! Now give me the antidote or that little girl will die a slow painful death, and I know you won't allow that" John reasoned.

The flash of fire in Aria's eyes was enough for John, he had gotten through to her. "That's a different story then…." She nodded, disappearing for a few minutes before coming back with a vial of light blue liquid. "This is the antidote, you must inject it into the back of her neck. She'll need to rest and have plenty of fluids but it will destroy the poison straight away. Just make sure that this woman gets what's coming to her. Nobody should hurt a child, they are the only pure things in this world next to the animals" Aria told him, her voice hard.

John pocketed the vial and looked to his vortex manipulator, pressing random buttons to get him back to Cardiff, glancing up briefly as she finished speaking, he sighed and shrugged a shoulder. "Don't worry, her daddy will be doing that for the both of us".


	14. Chapter 14

John got back to the hub and looked mildly surprised at the look of relief and gratefulness on Jack's and Ianto's faces at seeing him. He pulled out his supplies and handed them to Owen who immediately started to go through to see what was there.

"You need to inject her in the back of the neck with it. Then she has to rest and make sure that she's given plenty of fluids. Don't look at me like that, my source wouldn't lie. She's a sucker for small children" John frowned, at Owen's look of disbelief.

"You better be right about this Hart! Otherwise you'll be my next experiment!" Owen growled before getting on with getting the injection ready.

"How is she?" John asked Jack and Ianto, choosing to speak to the ones that were less likely to bite his head off, well unless something went wrong and they would both kill him without a second thought. He was just relieved that he trusted his girl with a child's life. He would have to buy her a gift basket or something as a thank you.

"Not very good. I think she's slipping away" Jack replied, his voice breaking as he spoke. Ianto swallowed and squeezed Jack's hand gently before looking to John. "Are you sure this antidote will work?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm positive Eye Candy. You may not trust me but do you really think I'd let a child die? Honestly Jack, you don't know me at all. I'm a lot of things but I don't hurt small defenceless children or enjoy watching them suffer despite what you think!" John pointed out defensively.

"Alright, I don't want to start a fight with you now John. Right now, my daughter comes first" Jack replied tiredly as he turned Emily in his arms so Owen could get to the back of her neck. "I'll be as gentle as I can Jack" Owen promised as he moved Emily's dark hair out of the way so he could gain easier access to her neck, taking a deep breath, he gently injected the syringe into the back of her neck.

Owen sighed in relief as Emily started to react well to the antidote, though her heartbeat was a little weak in the first few seconds, enough for Owen to give John a death glare. "What are you expecting Owen? An instant miracle cure? It'll take a few seconds to kick in but look she's already getting colour back into her cute little cheeks" John pointed out, gaining a raised eyebrow from both Jack and Ianto as soon as they realised that their little girl was going to be alright. "Cute little cheeks? Are you high? I know you like kids but still" Ianto asked with a slight smirk. "Yeah that's a little too fluffy even for you John. Anyway, I've got something to do. Will you hold her Yan?" Jack asked as he started to move Emily into Ianto's arms gently.

Ianto, Owen and John all shared looks with each other but Ianto made the decision by taking Emily into his own arms and settling down with her causing Owen to look a him in utter disbelief but it was John who voiced his thoughts. "You can't let him do that. Jack, you can't!" John argued but Jack was already out of the door, John was just about to follow him when Ianto made him stop in his tracks.

"Go with him John but don't stop him" Ianto said quietly. "What!? No way Teaboy!" Owen joined in. Ianto looked at them both steadily then looked down at his sleeping daughter. "She had the intention of killing my child. Do you really think that she was going to get away with that? Jack wants revenge for what happened to our baby and I agree with him. I don't normally but when you become parents, you'll understand" Ianto told him, completely serious. "Now you can follow him John but if you stop him then believe me when I say that you better get out of Cardiff fast. Understood?" he added. It wasn't a side that either Owen or John had seen and it worried them. "I'll get the boys, they've been asking about their sister according to Tosh" Owen sighed, knowing better than to argue and John just gave Ianto a small nod before going after Jack.

After a few minutes, a gunshot echoed around the cells.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jack came back about twenty minutes later, Griffin and Tucker were in the Med Bay and having a cuddle with their awake but still a little bit out of it baby sister. After moving the body into the vaults, Jack had cleaned the now empty cell out until John had taken over, basically ordering Jack to go back to his family and spend time with his healing daughter.

"Don't crowd her too much you two" Jack told his sons as he sat next to Ianto who was sitting on the other bed. "We won't dad. Promise" Griffin smiled, Emily was settled comfortably in his lap and her head resting against his shoulder.

"You're still grounded Griffin" Ianto reminded his son, probably for about the fifteenth time since he had arrived in the med bay. "Yeah I know Da. You don't have to keep reminding me, I'm not going to try and escape. My stupidity got you hurt, I'm sorry" Griffin apologised.

"You were just trying to be heroic weren't you Griff?" Jack asked with a little chuckle. Griffin looked at his father with a knowing look, "I think you've been heroic for both of us Dad, well if she was that much of a threat" he replied, causing Jack to look away.

"Griffin, that's enough. Your father did what had to be done" Ianto told his son in a stern tone. "Yeah I know Da" Griffin sighed as he gently rocked Emily in his arms. "Do I get to hold my sister at all?" Tucker asked, looking to both of his parents. "Griffin's hogging her!" he pouted.

"Your brother is not hogging your sister, he's just a little more gentler than you Tuck. She's still a little sore, you can hold her if you promise to not knock her about" Jack allowed, nodding his head once in approval as Tucker answered with a simple "I promise".

Griffin reluctantly handed his little sister to his brother before relaxing when he realised that Tucker was going to do what he was told and be extremely gentle with his younger sibling. "So how you feeling Da?" Griffin asked, suddenly remembering that he hadn't asked how his father was, when he had seen that his sister was going to be ok and she was awake, he had brought all his brotherly attention to her and wouldn't leave her side or let her go when Owen had allowed her to be moved and held.

"I'm feeling fine surprisingly. Just been told by your uncle that I can't do any heavy lifting and I have to take it easy so I don't pull stitches" Ianto replied, not looking at all happy with the orders he had been given. "Yeah but you never listen Teaboy! You pull a stitch, don't come crying to me. You can just bleed to death" Owen cut in.

"Owen.." Jack warned before looking at Ianto. "Just do what you're told Ianto. I want you fit and well and you doing your own thing and not listening to the Doctor's orders isn't going to get you well any quicker".

"Alright, fine but you'll have to do your own coffee then" Ianto smirked. Jack's eyes widened and he looked to Owen in alarm. "He can make coffee right? That's not really heavy lifting" Jack asked. Owen rolled his eyes, "oh sure it's alright for him to bleed to death just as long as you get a bloody coffee! Yeah, he can make coffee but he can't carry the tray, that someone will have to do" Owen replied with a shrug.

"Sounds fair enough" Jack agreed as Ianto just rolled his eyes. "I'd have to make you coffee on my death bed Jack" Ianto chuckled. Jack gave him a hard look and shook his head, "don't talk like that Ianto. I'm not planning on losing you just yet".

"Good to know. Just as long as you people don't make too much mess I'll behave" Ianto replied. Jack chose not to ignore the comment and brought the attention back to his daughter. "Anyway, what are your orders regarding Emily? Apart from the obvious fluids and rest" Jack asked.

"Well she's a strong little girl, I'll give her that. She just needs a long sleep. I would recommend putting her on a drip so she gets the fluids that she needs but I have a feeling that you both want to get her home and back into more comforting and familiar surroundings where she feels safe. So try and get her to sleep on the way back in the car, put her straight to bed and when she wakes up, try and get her to eat something" Owen told them. He was known for not having much of a bedside manner but with the children, he was different. Everyone noticed it and respected him for it.

"What should we give her?" Ianto asked, wanting to make sure that they both took care of her correctly. "Drink wise, blackcurrant juice…nothing fizzy. It all depends what she'll eat. Nothing too heavy on her stomach, I'd say Ready Break, Weetabix if they're watered down a little. Soup or Crackers" Owen replied as he started to write out a list. "I've prescribed her some medication taking in her age as well. Just make sure you monitor her at night but I think she's going to recover nicely".

Jack looked extremely pleased with the news and nodded, getting up and glancing at Ianto. "I'll get my coat" he smiled and disappeared. "I could get used to this" Ianto smirked before glancing to his boys. "Alright now, Tucker you're going to have to give Emily to Griffin" he suggested, rolling his eyes as Tucker glared at him. "Why? I'm not gonna drop her" Tucker pouted.

"Yeah but you're smaller than me bro. Gonna have problems carrying her to the car and she's been knocked about enough" Griffin explained. Tucker scowled at his older brother but nodded at the adults in the room. "Alright" he finally agreed, gently handing a sleepy Emily back to Griffin. "Unless Dad wants to hold her that is" Griffin stated, making it sound like a question.

"Well you know your father Griffin. He always carried you and Tucker when you both were ill or tired. Its only natural that he'll want to carry Emily plus I think he still feels guilty over what happened to her. Jack…who's driving?" Ianto explained to his son before catching sight of Jack making his way slowly back into the med bay.

"I can drive…if Griffin's ok trying to settle his sister down in the car that is" Jack asked, looking to his eldest questionably. "Yeah sure, no problem dad" Griffin agreed with a light shrug, he was always the one that his parents turned to for help and he never complained about it. Jack and Ianto were both very proud of their sons and how they had been raised, they always put each other first even if Tucker occasionally grumbled about it. "Then we're sorted. Come on you lot, let's get home. Jack, you can cook…" Ianto smirked. "Fine! I'll stick to chips and sausages since I can't go wrong with putting those together" Jack answered looking a little offended at Ianto's point that he wasn't the best cook in the world. "You have improved with cooking though Jack. I can remember when you didn't know how to tell when an egg has boiled" Ianto teased gently. "Do you want me to leave you here?" Jack threatened, though the expression on his face told everyone that he was only playing. "If you want to, I could do with the quiet" Ianto teased back, playing gently with his lover. "Ok cut it out! No disrespect to you Dad and Da but we really don't want to see…you know…that" Tucker butted in with a slight little shiver.

"Don't be cheeky young man. You can be grounded as well you know" Jack pointed out. "Alright! Argue at home! I really need to get my work done" Owen suddenly butted in looking at each Harkness-Jones in turn. They quickly got the hint and started to move though Jack couldn't help a departing comment of "first time I've seen you actually volunteer yourself to do work. I usually have to force you to do it". "Shut it Harkness" Owen growled at him as he started back to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily had been fine in the car on the drive back home but getting her out of the car was another matter entirely. She grizzled and wiggled in Griffin's arms as he got out of the car. She was understandably bad tempered but it also meant that she was extra hard to control.

Jack watched with sympathy as Griffin struggled with Emily before taking over when it was clear that his daughter wasn't going to calm down in her brother's arms. Taking her gently from his son, he rested her on his hip and coaxed her to rest her head against his shoulder.

"Shhh. You're home now. Don't fuss sweetheart" Jack soothed, rocking her gently in his arms as he followed Ianto and the boys up to the front door of the house. He sighed as his daughter still whimpered and kicked at his leg as he got into the house.

"Right madam. Your Daddy is going to take you into your bedroom and get you out of those clothes whilst I run you a nice hot bath then whilst Daddy is washing you, I'm going down to make some dinner and I expect to find you all snuggled up in bed without any tantrums" Ianto told her, his voice all authority.

Emily seemed to recognise Ianto's tone, he had used it with her often enough when she was fussing or just being plain naughty. "K" she replied in a small voice, half smiling as Ianto stroked her hair in response before starting up the stairs with Jack not far behind him with Emily still in his arms. When they reached the top, they went separate directions, Ianto to the bathroom and Jack with Emily to her bedroom.

Ianto gathered what he needed, which consisted of bubble bath, baby shampoo, a sponge, flannel and a big fluffy bath towel for Jack to use when he had finished washing Emily. Kneeling beside the bath, he started to fill the bath with water making sure it was at a comfortable temperature for his child and putting a healthy splodge of bubble bath into the bath then waiting for it to run. It would take time for his daughter to properly recover but as least she was surrounded by people who loved her and would protect her with their lives above all else.

Jack gently sat his daughter down on her bed before heading over to her little cupboard and getting her Winnie the Pooh nightdress out of it. He also got some little bed socks out as well. He and Ianto rarely used them on their daughter at night unless it was an extremely hard and cold winter.

"Come on you. Let's get you out of those clothes shall we? Da will have your nice lovely bath ready in no time" Jack smiled, reaching for Emily's pink nightgown that hung just behind the door before crouching down so he was level to his daughter and starting to gently undress her. Jack held his breath for a few seconds as he felt his anger rise within him at the sight of his daughter's body but he swallowed it back down again, the last thing he wanted to do was let Emily read him wrong and think that he was angry at her.

He couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was a terrible father. Of course, Emily and the boys would never blame him for what happened to her but he blamed himself. Ianto would tell him different though, he knew his lover. He would tell him that it wasn't his fault and that they both didn't see their daughter's kidnapping coming and to stop beating himself up over it. Their was daughter was fine and they would both protect her because that's the sort of parents they were.

"Ok baby. Let's get you in your dressing gown then let's see what Da is doing in the bathroom shall we? I bet he's found your favourite Rubby Ducky" Jack grinned, getting her into her dressing gown and picking her up into his arms and resting her on his hip. He knew that if Owen had ever heard him use the word Rubby Ducky then he wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks.

Walking the short distance to their bathroom, Jack stood in the doorway with his daughter in his arms watching as Ianto checked the temperature of the bath water. By the looks of it, he had overloaded with the bubble bath, the bath was covered in bubbles but he couldn't really see Emily complaining over that.

"All ready for the princess?" Jack asked with a chuckle as Ianto jumped. "Yes, everything is ready for her. I'm going to head down to the kitchen and make the boys some Chicken Melts with chips, do you want some?" Ianto asked as he slowly got to his feet and turned to face Jack and his little one.

"Chicken melt? What's that again?" Jack asked, looking mildly puzzled. "Chicken breast with bacon on top, melted cheese on top of that and the boys probably want BBQ sauce all over it" Ianto replied. "Chicken breast? I would prefer meatballs…ok, ok don't look at me like that Ianto. The chicken melt sounds fine. Tomato soup for this one, then she can sleep" Jack grinned with a wink as he mentioned the meatballs, causing Ianto to sigh and roll his eyes in amusement.

"What did I get myself in for when I agreed to a civil partnership with you hm? Don't answer that, dinner will be in half hour. Gives you time to wash her down and give her hair a wash as well" Ianto told him as he started back down to the kitchen. "Boys! In the kitchen now, I need you to help out in there" he called down, chuckling lightly as he heard Tucker groan somewhere in the hall.

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto disappear down the stairs then hefted his daughter in his arms lightly. "Ok, lets get you out of this shall we?" Jack told his daughter, gently getting her out of her nightgown. He was slightly concerned that his daughter was quiet. She was normally such a vibrant and happy child, her being so quiet and nervous was something that Jack had never seen but then she had been through hell and back and he had to understand that it was going to take time for her to completely recover from the trauma, physically and mentally.

Getting her into the bath, he noticed that she didn't giggle and clap her hands in delight like she usually did when surrounded by thousands of bubbles in the bath but again, it was something to be expected. "Ok, lets get you all clean" Jack spoke softly.

As he sponged her gently, Jack looked at his daughter carefully but remained quiet as he continued washing her down gently. "Am I safe now daddy?" Emily asked quietly, making Jack start. "Of course you are baby. Me and Da are going to make sure that you're never hurt again. There's no need to be frightened" Jack soothed.

"Promise?" Emily asked, her eyes full of tears making Jack's heart break. "I promise. Da promises too. You know we love you sweetheart. Your brothers do as well. Now don't get upset, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Do you want to sleep in mine and Da's bed tonight?" Jack asked, smiling as Emily nodded.

"Ok, you can sleep with us tonight. Now let's get your hair done. Pink or Yellow shampoo?" Jack asked as he picked up the bottles. "Pink!" Emily told him, sounding a little more like her usual self. As Jack gently wet her hair and started to lather the shampoo into her hair, he felt Emily start to relax under his touch. "Good girl. Daddy's here. You're safe now" he soothed.

When he had got her dry and settled in his and Ianto's bed, he called to Ianto as he heard his familiar tread on the stairs to let him know where they were.

"Does make sense that you've moved her in here. Was going to suggest it since there may be nightmares tonight" Ianto smiled, as he gave Jack his dinner and Emily hers. "There we go. Now you two eat up and I'll fetch your plates after I've fed the boys and myself".

Emily eyed Jack's dinner hungrily, then gave a murmur of disappointment as she looked at hers in comparison. "Now don't start young lady. Uncle Owen said that you have to keep on soup. Your Daddy's dinner is gonna be a bit too much for you I'm afraid. Don't want you being sick" Ianto sighed.

"Surely one chip won't hurt her?" Jack asked, feeling bad for his daughter who looked completely miserable at that point. She had been through enough and Jack wasn't ready to deny her anything at that moment. If she wanted the moon and stars, he would have got them for her straightaway, just to make her feel better and to be happy.

"I'll phone Owen. I'm not risking it Jack. I feel bad not giving her a proper meal but I have to listen to Owen's orders. He's a brilliant medic and he's proved to be a great uncle as well" Ianto replied, pulling his mobile out and dialling Owen's number. "I'll see what he says".

Jack nodded in appreciation and cuddled his daughter close to him, well the best that he could balancing a plate and a bowl with one hand even if they were on a tray. "Come on now, don't look at me like that. We don't want you being sick baby. We'll see what Uncle Owen says. He's only trying to make you well sweetheart" he explained.

Ianto rolled his eyes as Owen answered on the first ring, he had obviously had the mobile on him so if there was any emergency, he was ready. "What's wrong?" Owen asked on full alert. "Nothing, I just wanted to ask your medical advice on something. Emily is turning her nose up at her soup and is about to pounce on Jack's dinner. What do you think?" Ianto asked.

"Well I wouldn't recommend it but if she's causing a little fuss then try her. Not too much though. Though what is it and more importantly who bloody cooked it?" Owen asked, causing Ianto to chuckle softly. Owen was all too aware of Jack's cooking. "Chicken melt and chips and I cooked it with a little help from the boys but they only really got the stuff out and grated the cheese which is pretty much basic cooking" Ianto replied.

"Ok, that's alright then. I don't know why I give you bloody medical advice since you both go against it anyway. Thought you would be a bit more careful since its your young but go ahead" Owen grumbled. "Owen!" Ianto warned. "Most is that she'll be sick but if she turns for the worse, ring me straightaway and I'll head over. Don't even think about it, just ring me" Owen told him seriously before cutting off. "Thanks Owen" Ianto thanked him before hanging up himself and looked to Jack and Emily. "He allowed it but not too much which I pretty much expected him to say" he informed them.

"Yay!" Emily grinned, reaching over and stealing one of Jack's chips. "Oi! Uncle Owen allowed it but I didn't, cheeky little monkey" Jack laughed, tweaking her nose as she ate his chip. Ianto smiled as he watched his daughter steal another chip off Jack's plate, before turning intending to go downstairs and serve up for the rest of the family but stopped when he heard Jack's voice saying him name. "Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When you've finished down there. Get the boys on washing up duty. One can scrub, the other can dry and you can have a wash and then get into bed with us. I don't want you overdoing it. You're hurt too" Jack told him, his tone one not to be argued with.

"Yes but a shower would be quicker Jack" Ianto argued anyway. "Yes but the pressure is weird, I need to get the shower looked at. It could open stitches. Do what you're told for once" Jack smirked. "Yes, I'm sure the pressure is strong enough to tear open strong stitches. I wasn't aware that I was getting a shower in a tidal wave but alright, if it would stop you nagging like a woman" Ianto teased.

"I don't nag like a woman Ianto Harkess-Jones. Just go do it! I'll finish feeding this one and hopefully have her sleeping by the time you get up here again" Jack pouted. As he watched Ianto leave, he smiled to himself as he let his gaze flicker briefly to Ianto's bum then brought his attention to Emily, continuing to get her fed so he could get her to have a nice long comfortable sleep where she felt safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack sat up in the bed as he just watched Emily and Ianto sleep. His daughter had curled up against Ianto and was deep asleep. Apart from the occasional snuffle in her sleep, she looked like a doll. It hadn't taken them long to fall asleep and Jack knew that a long sleep would do them both the world of good. It would help them recover and gain their strength.

His boys, he hoped were sleeping as well. He had told them both that he didn't want them going out tonight and that he would rest easier if they would just spend time in the house until he knew that there wasn't going to be anymore threats towards them. Of course, the danger had gone, he had killed the dangers but still, it wouldn't hurt to be too careful.

Still the nagging feeling that his boys had defied his orders and sneaked out anyway wouldn't leave him so just to make himself feel better, he got up to check on them. Glancing over his shoulder as he tiptoed over towards the door, making sure that he hadn't woken his lover or daughter. Satisfied that they wouldn't wake and find him gone, he went to check on his sons.

Griffin was on his bed watching a DVD on the television and DVD player that Jack and Ianto had bought for his birthday. From what Jack could see, Griffin was watching Iron Man or something like that. As he heard the low creak of his door opening, Griffin's head turned swiftly to the side, his body tense, only relaxing when he realised who was at his door.

"Dad! You made me jump. Da and Em ok?" Griffin asked, his blue eyes full of concern. He still felt bad for what happened to his Da and Jack could see in Griffin's eyes that he was suffering for what he had done without thinking. "Yeah, they're sleeping. Just making sure that you were where I left you" Jack chuckled.

"I'm grounded remember Dad. I'm not going to climb out the window and go gallivanting. I don't have friends either so another reason why I'm sitting here" Griffin pointed out causing Jack to wince. His son was right, since he hadn't gone to school and was home taught, he hadn't met boys his own age or had anyone to play with when he was younger. Jack suddenly realised that he had been selfish when his sons had been small and on some level, he still was being selfish and he knew deep down that he would be more protective over Emily more than ever, because he had almost lost her.

He had been protective over Griffin when he had almost drowned in the hub all those years ago and watching him now, he was surprised that his son wasn't a nervous wreck with how Jack had been with him but no, Griffin was as independent as can be and amazingly so was Tucker.

"I know Griff but at the time I thought that it was a good idea for you to have home schooling" Jack started to explain then paused as Griffin raised a hand up to stop him.

"You don't need to explain Dad. You have enemies…Torchwood has enemies. You had every right to want to keep me safe. Even if sometimes it felt like you were wrapping me up in bubble wrap. You were like that with Tucker and I guess you'll be like it with Emily. Especially now" Griffin sighed.

"Well I took my guard off for a few seconds and look what happened Griffin. She was taken off me and I'm not going to let that happen to her ever again. Because next time….next time, I might not be so lucky. I could lose any one of you and I can't let that happen. I need to be your father, I need to keep you safe and protected" Jack told him.

Griffin nodded in understanding, looking so grown up as he listened to his father's words. Soon he wouldn't need Jack's or Ianto's guidance as much, he would be an adult who could make his own decisions.

"You do keep us safe and protected Dad and so does Da but we need the space to grow. Emily obviously still needs your care but Tucker and me don't really need it now Dad. We've grown up. Of course we both love you" Griffin added as he saw his father's expression.

"I know that you twit. I know where you're coming from but you're still my son. My child. You don't think I'm going to stop caring about you do you? Because it's never going to happen so don't even think that" Jack told him seriously.

"Yeah I know Dad but maybe you should think about nursery for her or even a day school. Just so she can meet and make friends her own age. She'd love it. She wouldn't be in any danger Dad" Griffin suggested.

"I'll think about it Griffin. Right now, I don't want her leaving my sight. I'll leave you to your movie.." Jack smiled. "Going to check on Tuck?" Griffin asked with a knowing look. "Of course, he's the most likely to do a runner out of the window" Jack chuckled. "Yeah, not sure who he takes after" Griffin grinned back.

"I'll tell you a secret, you don't even tell Da about this. He takes after me. From when I was his age, I was a proper pain in the butt" Jack told his son mischievously. "Seriously?" Griffin asked sounding unbelieving. "Yeah. Completely serious" Jack nodded before leaving Griffin to get on with watching his movie.

Jack was extremely surprised to find Tucker in his room, he had really expected to find an empty bedroom and him having to go out and hunt his middle son down. It had happened once before and Tucker had been given a right good old telling off and it seemed to have worked in making him behave himself.

"Hey Dad. What have I done now?" Tucker asked with an over-exaggerated sigh. "You haven't done anything. I'm just making sure that you're ok that's all. Are you ok?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm great. Given the circumstances. I'm not allowed out then?" Tucker asked with a pout. "Sorry Tuck, not until I know that you lot are going to be safe. Call me overly paternal but I worry about you" Jack confessed. "Yeah but we don't need you to be…it was an one-off Dad. Emily is fine, and Da is fine…" Tucker trailed off, knowing he was sounding like he didn't care about what had happened.

"You may not need me to be but it doesn't mean that I can't be. Do you remember me telling you about your Uncle Gray? About what happened?" Jack asked. He hated bringing up his younger brother but he had to try and get his son to understand, to not go down the same road that his uncle had. But he knew deep down that unless he managed to somehow lose Tucker, his son wasn't about to go on a revenge spree anytime soon.

"Yeah but I don't see what this has to do about not letting me out Dad. Other boys my age are allowed out to play!" Tucker whined.

"Yeah but boys your age aren't a son to the boss of Torchwood. And it has everything to do about you being not allowed out. Your uncle…I let him down and when he found me….." Jack trailed off as he looked at Tucker carefully.

"Because you let go of his hand? I think that's a little over the top to be honest Dad. He had legs to run with didn't he?" Tucker asked. "Yeah but…you are a cheeky one aren't you? The point is Tucker, is I let go of his hand and I destroyed his world. I should have been a better brother and when you and your brother and sister were born, I vowed that I wouldn't fail as a father" Jack confided to him.

"You haven't failed. Things happen Dad. Bad things. But they're not your fault. You didn't make them happen on purpose. They just know how to hurt you. We promise that we'll be extra careful just think about it please?" Tucker begged.

"I'll think about it…what are you doing in here anyway? Thought you'd be in Griffin's room watching a movie with him" Jack asked, glancing around the quiet room.

"Yeah, not really in the mood. I was just thinking" Tucker replied. "Thinking? Did it hurt you?" Jack teased him gently as he ruffled his hair. "Ha ha, just thinking about things. Do you think Griffin would mind me watching a film with him?" Tucker asked.

"Of course he wouldn't mind. Go on now and if you or Griffin need anything, just knock on the door. Now no arguing, I can hear you through the wall if you start" Jack warned as he let his son out of the door first. "Promise dad!" Tucker smiled and wandered off to knock on his brother's door as Jack went back to his bedroom.

Jack shut the door quietly as he came back into the bedroom. Ianto was fast asleep but his daughter was starting to stir, the start of a nightmare brewing. Jack swallowed lightly and made his way to the bed, getting into it and gently pulling his daughter close to him. So she could feel him there and know that she was safe and not alone. This time, he knew that she would need more than that and he would make sure that he could do everything in his power to make her know that she was protected.

"Emily. I'm here. Its ok" he soothed, as he cradled her. She whimpered but snuggled more into him causing Jack to smile a little. "Its alright my baby. It's only a dream, it's not real. I'm right here. Daddy and Da are right here" he continued.

"Daddy?" Emily breathed his name, her voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah, its me. Just me" Jack whispered, stroking her hair tenderly. She murmured contently in response and snuggled close to him, settling down and going back to sleep again after a few minutes. Jack continued to stroke her hair gently for a few more minutes before settling down himself. He didn't need sleep but he would make an exception this time. He would have a busy few days but he was ready to take them on head on.


	18. Chapter 18

Toshiko looked up as the cog wheel drew back and Jack entered carrying Emily on his hip with Ianto not too far behind.

Getting up she went over to them, intending to have a cuddle with Emily. But as she got too close to the little girl, Emily started to cry causing Toshiko to draw back and look extremely hurt at the reaction.

"Its ok Tosh. She's been like this all morning. Try and put her down and she screams the place down. Guess I'm keeping her with me all day so if anything comes up, I won't be able to go with you lot" Jack told her calmly but Toshiko could see the worry in his blue eyes.

"I understand Jack but if she comes around later, I'll be happy to look after her for you if you have to go out" Toshiko smiled, tickling Emily's foot and looking at Jack in sympathy as the little girl whimpered and tucked her face more into her father's neck so she could hide.

"Best to leave her be right now Tosh. You'll just be grizzled at" Ianto told her with a little smile. They had grown close over the years and Jack realised that they had become best friends.

"I'm always being grizzled at. They take one look at me and see me as the bad guy" Owen interrupted as he looked Emily up and down slowly to assess her condition. "And I guess I'm going to be grizzled at now. I need to check her over Jack, bring her to the med bay" Owen ordered him as his disappeared and expected Jack to follow him which obviously he did.

Jack sat on the chair in the med bay with Emily on his lap when it was clear that the little girl wasn't going to let go of Jack for anything. To the point where her grip tightened around his neck and almost strangled him in panic.

Owen was excellent with her, being extremely gentle and checking to see if she was healing. "See, all done now. Perfectly healthy and for being a good little angel" Owen grinned, handing her a lollipop and nodded softly as Emily whispered thank you.

"Your welcome little angel" Owen replied, gazing at her for a few seconds before looking to Jack.

"I think you need to give her something else Owen" Jack told him, giving him a look that Owen read perfectly. "No Jack, I'm not giving her recton. Making her forget her ordeal isn't helping her Jack. Its you not dealing with it and knowing that you easily dismiss it by making her forget".

Jack moved so his daughter was resting her head against his chest and he stroked her hair gently. He just hoped that the words that were being exchanged would go over her head. Since she wasn't fussing, he assumed that she didn't.

"It's not like that. I'm not dismissing it and I'm certainly not doing it so I don't have to deal with the aftermath. She's suffering. She's scared of every moving shadow and she won't even let Tosh touch her. She only lets me and Ianto touch her and that's because we're her parents, it's the same with her brothers. I'm trying to make it better for her" Jack explained.

"Oh and taking her memory off her is making it better is it?" Owen questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"It did when we had to deal with the 456. It hasn't affected any of my kids. I wasn't about to let them be terrified of aliens. You didn't argue then Owen!" Jack snapped, regretting raising his voice as his daughter whimpered in distress. "Its ok, I'm sorry" he apologised softly, hugging her gently.

"That was different Harkness and you know it! She was two years old, just starting talking and it scared the hell out of me with all that alien talking through the children thing. It was bad enough with the boys being affected by it. You fixed it and we all agreed on retcon because we didn't know if there was going to be any psychological damages from their ordealt" Owen replied, keeping his voice calm even though his eyes were giving him away on how he was really thinking about Jack's decision.

"Just….I don't want her suffering Owen" Jack sighed as he rocked his daughter gently in his arms.

"I know you don't Jack but sometimes you have to do what other parents do and just deal with it and help her the old fashioned way. It's going to take time but it's better for her in the long run. But it's not my decision is it? You're going to rise above me either way aren't you? You're my boss as well as the child's father. You get the final say. Just make sure that you make the right choice" Owen replied.

"I will Owen and I know what's best for my daughter's interests!" Jack told him with a look of stubbornness, watching as Owen just shrugged refusing to argue anymore and crouched down to Emily's level. "Now I'm going to leave you with your Daddy now. Now be nice to Auntie Tosh, there's no need to be scared of her. She's never hurt you as she?" Owen asked gently. Emily looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head slowly before replying with a soft "ok Uncle Owen".

Owen gave Jack a look at Emily's reply then bounded up the stairs back to the main hub, leaving Jack to make his decision about giving Emily retcon or not. He just hoped that Jack made the right decision.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack made his way back to the main part of the hub where the others were waiting patiently. He purposely chose to ignore Owen's glare as the medic spotted that Jack's daughter was fast asleep, her head resting against Jack's shoulder.

Jack gave Owen a look that told him that they would talk about it later and not before. "Toshiko! I need you to look after Emily whilst I catch up on a few things. I can move the sofa slightly so she's closer to you" Jack announced as he gazed around the room, rolling his eyes at Gwen's expression. "Yes Gwen?" he asked patiently.

"What have you done Jack?" Gwen asked, her gaze unmoving from him and her tone of voice accusing. "He won't tell you Gwen. He's the boss remember? Too bloody above us all to take us into consideration, even his partner and children don't get a bloody say!" Owen snapped.

"I did what was necessary. What I had to do as a father and a leader of Torchwood. I don't need permission from my employees to do what had to be done" Jack replied steadily, his expression unreadable.

"Oh yes you do Jack. When you come to this decision. What did Ianto think of it?" Gwen asked, then widened her eyes as Jack looked away. "You didn't tell him! You didn't even discuss this with him? Emily is his daughter too Jack! How could you?" she asked completely disappointed in her Captain.

"Because he would agree eventually anyway and as for you three. You don't get a say in it. You have no idea what sacrifices and choices you have to make as a parent. When either of you lot have a child of your very own and they go through what Emily did, then you can come up to me and tell me that I was wrong!" Jack explained, knowing that he was being harsh but he was the one who was being held under a spotlight not them. They had no idea what it meant to be a father, a parent and never would until they were in his position.

"Because you'd do anything to protect your child. To make them safe and make everything better so that they're not scared. Even if means making the decision that nobody else would make" Tosh replied quietly.

"Exactly Tosh. Everyone around here seems to think I'm the bad guy but what else am I supposed to do?" Jack asked looking to each in turn.

"Do what I asked? I'm quite tempted to have that child taken off you because you obviously can't be a good father to her" Owen growled.

"I am a good father! She just needed to rest, we all know that she'd cry if I left her alone for even a few minutes. I didn't want her stressing out whilst I was away" Jack explained, his voice more calm.

"You didn't give her the Retcon!" Tosh exclaimed, a look of relief passing across her beautiful features as Jack nodded slowly.

"Wait…you didn't?" Gwen asked, looking confused and a little hopeful.

"Of course not. I've just given her a little sedative because she was getting unsettled again. The sleep will do her good. Now tell me that I was wrong in doing that!" Jack snapped.

"I'm not happy with that decision Jack since you should have asked me first but it's better than your original idea. How much is a little?" Owen asked, still looking disapproving at Jack.

"Just so she'll sleep for about five hours or so. Enough for me to get out and back before she wakes up and gets upset when she finds me gone" Jack replied. "Look I'm doing what any parent would do. I'm trying to make life as easy on Emily as I can. Griffin points out that I wrap them up in bubble wrap but who's gonna look after them if I don't?" Jack sighed.

"Ianto! You're not in this alone Jack. You have Ianto. He's been there every step of the way with each pregnancy and never once walked away. He could have easily freaked out and left you alone when you fell pregnant with Griffin but no, he stayed. For you. Because he loves you as well as the children. Sometimes I believe that you really don't deserve someone so amazing as Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness. So stop being so damn selfish and think of him for one second. He could have looked after Emily without the sedation and on top of that, Emily wouldn't fuss with her Da!" Gwen snapped at Jack.

"Yeah, that would work if Ianto was going to be here. I'm taking him out for a little bit. He was hurt as well if you actually care to remember Gwen! He promised something to my daughter just before she was kidnapped and he's going to help me get it for her since I'm hopeless at that kind of thing. I just couldn't risk leaving her with Toshiko and my little one getting upset finding me gone. I'm trying to make everything easier on her and Toshiko" Jack replied, giving Tosh a knowing look. Toshiko tended to get distressed when Emily was upset, and it had been the same when the boys had been small. Toshiko gave Jack a small smile in response.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll look after her. You and Ianto take your time, you have a few hours before the shops close" Toshiko smiled as she held her arms out to take the sleeping child. Jack glanced at the sofa briefly before making the decision to pass his daughter gently to Toshiko.

"Thank you. Gwen and Owen, you're on any alerts. Toshiko is going to take care of my daughter and me and my partner are going out for the afternoon. If anyone doesn't like it then speak up now otherwise get moving" Jack announced, his voice low so he didn't wake his child, even though the amount of sedative he had given her, had made her completely dead to the world.

Everyone nodded, clear on their jobs and Jack left the hub feeling mildly confident that everything was going to work out alright. He just hoped that his feeling was right and if he had indeed made the right decision.


End file.
